This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a translational multi-center project to initiate novel studies into the pathophysiological origins of a highly prevalent reproductive and metabolic disorder in women, namely polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). This hyperandrogenic syndrome increases a woman's lifetime risk of type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease, endometrial cancer and infertility. Our focus on PCOS stems from the highly pervasive, but heterogeneous nature of the disease, and our incomplete understanding of its etiology in women. We now need a naturally-occurring phenotype in a nonhuman primate model as well as an ability to target children at risk of PCOS to develop novel clinical interventions to prevent or diminish the adult PCOS phenotype. In this pilot project begun in late Fall 2009, we propose to establish the efficacy of both nonhuman primate and human approaches with a consortium of multiple Primate Centers and the Wisconsin CTSA. Our targeted use of appropriate nonhuman primate populations and expertise at three Primate Centers minimizes redundancies in resources available nationally and our utilization of Assay Services within the WCTSA demonstrates our sharing of a single core resource. Thus far, the Yerkes Center has collected samples and performed ovarian ultrasounds on some 20 of the 100 females needed. All samples will be sent to Dr Abbott at the WNPRC for analyses.